jeuxdystopiquesdeuropefandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Battle Royale 2024
La Bataille Royale Eurovision 2024, aussi connue sous le nom BRE 2024, Eurovision 2024, ou plus simplement pays 2024, est la 9e édition annuelle de la Bataille Royale Concours qui se déroule en Géorgie. Une totale de 55 pays annonçaient leur participation dans cet évènement, avec la Serbia annonçant leur retour après une absence d'un an. La Bataille Royale consiste en trois demi-finales, avec chaque ayant commençant vingt-quatre heures après celle qui précède. La pays hôte, la Géorgie, était la vainquant de la 2023 édition l'année précédente, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait qualifié automatiquement a la Grande Finale de cette édition. Les autres pays étaient distribués dans les demi-finales par un tirage au sort. Là chaque citoyen participerait dans une lutte à mort jusqu'il n'y aurait qu'entre onze ou douze citoyens dans leur demi-finales. La vainquant de cette édition de la Bataille Royale Eurovision est Rachael Kelley d'Irelande, qui est devenue la plus ancienne vainquant de BRE. Elle battait Marineh d'Armenie, qui a fini en deuxième. La Biélorussie, l'Andorre, et la France complétaient le Top 5. La Géorgie a fini en 16e et 17e. Arena L'Arène de cette édition fut décidée le 10 octobre 2023. File:BRE 2024 Arena 1.jpg| File:BRE 2024 Arena 2.jpg| File:BRE 2024 Arena 3.jpg| File:BRE 2024 Arena 4.jpg| Format et Règles Le tirage pour déterminer dans laquelle demi-finale chaque pays participeraient, ainsi que le nombre du podium sur lequel le pays hôte commencerait, se déroulait à Tbilisi, le 1 décembre 2023. Le pays hôte a été sélectionné à commencer sur le podium X. Chaque pays avait dû annoncer leur dessein de rejoindre la Bataille Royale d'ici à 1re décembre, et annoncer leurs citoyens d'ici à 29 février 2024. Le plupart du pays a choisi ses citoyens par un procès internal, on pourrait dire une manière du "Fauchage". Le Fauchage se passe quand les gouvernements d'Europe, chacun organise une loterie télévisé de leurs citoyens où tous les citoyens d'âges entre 13 et 50 sont obligés d'avoir leurs nombres placés dans un pot grand, et après randomiser les noms, un seul nom masculin et un seule nom feminine sont appelés sur la TV par la gouvernement. Ces citoyens choisis donc vont disputer dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision. C'est notamment que beaucoup de citoyens chaque année veulent être des volontaires pour leur pays. Pour en tirer profiter, faut que les volontaires aspirants paient d'argent pour qu'ils puissent avoir leurs nombres dans le pot plus qu'une fois. Ce procès-ci coûterait aussi bas que £50 aux pays plus pauvres à £500 aux pays plus riches. Le maximum nombre de fois que une volontaire aspirant peut avoir leur nombre dans le pot est 100. Ce semble comme il n'y aurait autant volontaires comme aimeraient les OEs (Organisateurs d'Évènement), mais dans cet univers il y a milles de citoyens qui actuellement donnent leurs noms au pot pour avoir la chance d'être un volontaire et représenter leur pays. En attendant, les citoyens choisis sont invités aux plusieurs locations partout Europe pour se promouvoir, faire des allegiances, et parler avec des sponsors potentiels. Les Fêtes Officiels sont annoncés par les OEs usuellement vers le début d'an. Ces sont télévisés et regardés par millions aussi (penser à comment quelques personnes regardent le Tapis Rouge des émissions comme "The Oscars, etc.). La liste des Fêtes Officiels pour cette année : * : Dublin (2 mars) * : Amsterdam (16 mars) * : Munich (6 avril) * : Kiev (13 avril) Ces fêtes n'est pas obligatoires et pendant ce temps les citoyens pourrait emménager au Village de Citoyens, ce que le village dans lequel tout les citoyens habitent pendant le temps avant la BRE. Tous citoyens y doit emménager d'ici au 30 avril, exactement un mois avant la BRE. C'est pour que chaque citoyen ait la chance de acclimater aux leurs environs et entraîner pour la BRE. Les OEs prévoir les citoyens avec leur propre équipe, composé des entraîneurs, des chefs, des spécialistes, des stylistes, etc, tout gratuit et sous le budget d'OEs. Pour les deux mois qu'y habitaient les citoyens, ils étaient encouragés d'apprendre des techniques de survie et faire de la musculation pour qu'ils aient la chance de survivre dans l'Arène contre les autres (et aussi pour se donner une spectacle captivant pour les téléspectateurs). Le matin avant la première demi-finale, La Cérémonie d'Ouverture a eu lieu. Comparable aux cérémonies olympiques, ce cérémonie-ci a célébré l'histoire et la culture du Pays Hôte, et de plus a inclus beaucoup de feus d'artifice, de la musique, des performance culturelles et musicales, et naturellement des écrans futuriste avec des pyrotechnies. Suivant cette spectacle cultural était le Défile des Pays. Les citoyens de tous les pays étaient apportés au Stade Central sur des chars et puis montrés aux millions de téléspectateurs. Les chars étaient décorés avec les symboles du pays duquel ses citoyens tirent leur origine, et c'est précédé par la drapeau nationale de ce pays. Dès que tout la pompe avait finie, les OEs et la gouvernement du pays hôte donnaient leurs speeches, les drapeaux étaient élevées, et puis le serment d'esprit sportif par un sélect citoyen. L'évènement final de la cérémonie était l'illumination du Chaudron, fait par le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale l'année précédente. Suivant la Cérémonie d'Ouverture, tous les citoyens étaient forcés à être confiné au Village de Citoyens jusqu'il fallait aller au leur arène pour la commencement de leur demi-finale. On n'était pas permis d'avoir accès aux informations dehors qui pourraient les aider dans leur propre demi-finale. En fait les citoyens n'avaient pas d'accès aux ni les télévisions ni l'internet. C'est pour assure que le suspense soit retenu et qu'aucun citoyen n'ait pas d'avantage par rapport les autres citoyens. Les Règles pour déterminer le classement des demi-finales # Top 11 or 12 remaining citizens in each semi-final all live to compete in the Grand Final # Of those, they are firstly ranked by number of kills they have committed. # If the citizens have the same number of kills, then the tie-break favors the one that reached that number of kills the earliest. # If all is still tied, then the Degrees of Separation Rule is enforced. ::ex. Jan of Germany kills only Teo of Belgium. Teo of Belgium had killed 2 other citizens beforehand. Erik of Sweden only kills Andriy of Russia. Andriy of Russia had killed 1 citizen beforehand. Jan of Germany will be ranked higher than Erik of Sweden in the semi-finals. :5. This Degree of Separation Rule will continue until necessary. :6. If all is still tied, the tie-break favors those who are furthest away from pod number 18. :7. If all is still tied, then the citizens will share the position. Qualification pour la Grand Finale Trent-six citoyens participent dans chaque demi-finals. Cinquante-quatre pays participent dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision cette année. Première demi-finale La première demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 30 mai et 4 juin. Deuxième demi-finale La deuxième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 31 mai et 4 juin. Troisième demi-finale La troisième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 1 juin et 4 juin. Résumé des demi-finales File:BRE 20XX DF 1.png| 1re demi-finale File:BRE 20XX DF 2.png| 2e demi-finale File:BRE 20XX DF 3.png| 3e demi-finale La Preparation pour la Grand Finale La Grand Finale (en anglais) Welcome to the start of the Eurovision Battle Royale 2024. In just under 5 minutes, 36 of Europe's finest, most brave citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Europe. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from the finalist nations must be, and how even more nervous their citizens must be! 1re Journée (8 juin) Živile Drusutyte of is killed by Kimberly Bowman of . Résumé This might go down as one of the dullest opening days ever, even beating out last year's in Pristina. Only the Lithuanian citizen was killed, when she and Kimberly of Northern Ireland fought over a tomahawk, which Kimberly Bowman ended up grabbing from her and using it to kill her. The rest of the citizens spread out throughout the arena from the start and have been avoiding each other like the plague. Usually in these situations, the Event Organizers will start some sort of Arena Event. One citizen died, 35 remain. 2e Journée (9 juin) Ezra Smashnova of is killed by Toprak Turkmen of . Louis Delaplace of is killed by Akmetzhan Tarasov of . Barbara Zalais of is killed by Violetta Poltanova of . Résumé There was slightly more action today. Louis of Monaco and Barbara of Latvia, both of whom were huge favorites for victory, were both shockingly killed by citizens who no one has really been paying attention to. Louis got separated from his countrywoman Audrey and while wandering the dark forest, he was attacked and beaten to death by Akmetzhan of Kazakhstan. Barbara of Latvia was seen trying to go into a cave, and in there camera's heard screaming followed by the symbolic sound of fireworks which indicates a death. No one knew for a half hour who died or what the situation was, it was only through EO confirmation that it was Barbara who died and the killer was Violetta of Russia. Three citizens died, 32 remain. 3e Journée (10 juin) Violetta Poltanova of is killed by Vidak Pusonja of . Résumé It was yet another slow day. Violetta of Russia, though she managed to kill the top favorite yesterday, was herself killed early in the morning when Vidak wandered into the same cave. She thought she could ambush him and kill him like she did Barbara, but Vidak was too strong and was already expecting something to happen, and ended up stabbing Violetta twice and leaving her to bleed out. One citizen died, 31 remain. 4e Journée (11 juin) Vidak Pusonja of is killed by Partin Kongoli of . Darin Hakonas of is killed by Toprak Turkmen of . Partin Kongoli of is killed by Gabriel Nevutesco of . Résumé This Eurovision seems to be very strange. Barbara of Latvia was killed by Violetta of Russia, who then was killed by Vidak of Serbia, who he himself was killed in the afternoon while hunting in the forest by Partin Kongoli of Albania, who then continued the killing-train by being ambushed and having a tomahawk thrown into his spine by Gabriel Nevutesco of Moldova. At this rate, Gabriel should watch his back more closely than before, it seems he will be next! As well, it's a day where countries who hate each other are killing each other. Albania killed Serbia, and Cyprus was killed by Turkey. Three citizens died, 28 remain. 5e Journée (12 juin) There were no events today. 6e Journée (13 juin) Beatrix Lahovarich of is killed by Charlotte Wright of . Résumé TV ratings are getting lower, this Eurovision is just too dull! After a full day of no-action, we only had one death to report since then. Beatrix of Moldova was crossing the rushing river when she slipped and perilously struggled while flowing down the rushing river, almost drowning in the process. When she was finally able to get to dry land, she breathed heavily and rested on the shore. While doing so, she attracted Charlotte of Wales who was nearby, who came over and beat her to death with a log. One citizen died, 27 remain. 7e Journée (14 juin) Leah Costa of is killed by Charlotte Wright of . Résumé Once again only one death to report in this dull Eurovision. It was Charlotte of Wales who strangled Leah to death with some rope she found littered near the Cornucopia. Leah stood no chance against her, as she was alone and hadn't eaten in days. One citizen died, 26 remain. 8e Journée (15 juin) Emelia Bohneblust of is killed by Marineh Zeitunyan of . Alexandra Sharpton of is killed by Audrey Delafose of . Vikentiy Sagadyov of is killed by Audrey Delafose of . Kimberly Bowman of is killed by Steffen Guldbrandsen of . Aiden Rosenberg of is killed by Jonathan Lund of . Résumé Finally, the Eurovision shows promise of being exciting for once. The two major talking points are Audrey of Monaco's cementing of her position as top favorite to win, and the first group-clash of the Eurovision between the British and the Scandinavians. Audrey started her day by being ambushed by Alexandra of England, but she easily overtook her and choked her to death. Next was her huge fight with Vikentiy of Russia. Both the two were heavy favorites to win, and Vikentiy roughed Audrey up pretty well, but she managed to get a couple stabs to his torso, causing him to drop in pain and made it easy for her to finish him off. Later in the evening, the two Scandinavians were crossing across a hill ledge, when they spotted the two Brits trying to cross over some rocks to seemingly camp behind them on the ledge. The Scandinavians quietly snuck up on them, then attacked. First to go was Kimberly of Northern Ireland, who had her head bashed into the stone wall by Steffen of Norway. Meanwhile, while at first frozen in shock, Aiden started fighting Jonathan of Sweden. The two threw punches and at one point the Swede almost stumbled off the high ledge, but Jonathan regained his balance and with Steffen now free, it was two against one. Steffen pushed Aiden to the ground and Jonathan stomped his face twice, then rolled him off the edge, where AIden the plummeted to his death. Five citizens died, 21 remain. 9e Journée (16 juin) Florentin Nessel of is killed by Gabriel Nevutesco of . Toprak Turkmen of is killed by Gabriel Nevutesco of . Résumé Gabriel of Moldova might prove to be a dark horse, now that we are halfway through the Eurovision he might emerge as the leading favorite. He quickly killed both the teenaged Austria citizen and Toprak of Turkey, who has proven to be lethal in the past but couldn't win this battle with the Moldovan. Two citizens died, 19 remain. 10e Journée (17 juin) Attention Citizens. The muttation leopards have been let loose in the arena. Good luck. Vaqif Gündüzlü of is eaten alive by the muttation leopards. Gabriel Nevutesco of is killed by the leopards after being knocked unconscious by Geira Aagard of . Murtaz Chabukiani of sacrifices himself to the leopards so his countrywoman Mariam can escape. Mariam Koridze of is killed anyway by the leopards. Audrey Delafose of can't outrun the leopards and is ripped apart alive. Elijan Schedler of is killed by the leopards. Résumé It took 10 days, but the EOs finally unleashed an Arena Event on the citizens, responding to calls to make this Eurovision less boring. Perhaps they should have done this quicker, as in the past couple days the Eurovision has been very entertaining. Today, we had the surprising deaths of Vaqif of Azerbaijan, Audrey of Monaco, and Gabriel of Moldova. The first two were winners of their semi-finals, and having made it this far many thought they could be the final two. But no, today they weren't matches for the huge and fierce leopards. Gabriel of Moldova had been seen as the dark horse, and getting three kills really put him up there in the odds. But Geira of Faroe Islands, who hasn't been seen at all despite proving herself to be more than capable of being a threat in the semi-finals, finally came out of hiding to knock Gabriel out with her bat and leave him to be torn apart by the wolves. Six citizens died, 13 remain. 11e Journée (18 juin) There were no events today. 12e Journée (19 juin) Charlotte Wright of is killed by Nikanor Domashev of . Akmetzhan Tarasov of is killed by Genoveva Baneras of . Steffen Guldbrandsen of falls off the edge of a rocky slope and dies. Emily Daugaard of is killed by Genoveva Baneras of . Résumé Interesting developments from here in the Arena. Genoveva of Andorra has grabbed everyone's attention. With so little citizens remaining, now is the time to stop pretending to be weak and show your true strengths. She certainly lived up to that tactic as she, out of nowhere, achieved two kills, including one against Emily of Denmark, who many thought could win due to her first place finish in the third semi-final, but chose to hide out instead. Could the Andorran win it? Steffen of Norway also died today, falling from the same ledge from which he pushed Aiden of Scotland. Four citizens died, 9 remain. 13e Journée (20 juin) Attention Citizens. The Cornucopia has been replenished with food and medicine of which so many of you desperately need. Good luck. Geira Aagard of is killed by Rachael Kelley of . Kristóf Dobos of is killed by Edmond Léger of . Laura Vaugeois of is mercy-killed by her countryman Edmond Léger of . Jonathan Lund of is killed by Nikanor Domashev of . Résumé We're getting really close to the end now! Geira of Faroe Islands and Jonathan of Sweden were the surprise deaths, with each being killed by a citizen who decided to employ the "wait til the very end" tactic. But the French were in the spotlight today. The two were the only team left, and they went to the Cornucopia together. It was raining and somewhat dark despite it being the afternoon. They got there, after middle-aged Rachael of Ireland surprisingly killed Geira of Faroe Islands with a dagger, and were almost immediately ambushed by the Hungarian, Kristóf. He slashed the 50 year old Laura's torso immediately, and tackled Edmond to the floor. The two wrestled as Laura screamed in pain. In the end, Edmond managed to strangle Kristóf to death in a chokehold. He rushed to Laura's aid, but there was nothing he could do except mercifully put her out of her misery with an arrow to the forehead. Four citizens died, 5 remain. 14e Journée (21 juin) Edmond Léger of is killed by Marineh Zeitunyan of . Genoveva Baneras of is killed by Rachael Kelley of . Résumé Our final three will include Marineh Zeitunyan of Armenia, Rachael Kelley of Ireland, and Nikanor Domashev of Belarus. It's a surprising finale as no one saw this coming; these three used the same tactics of waiting until the very end to show their strengths, and it has certainly paid off. Many are surprised that Rachael of Ireland is doing as well as she is. She's 49 years old, but is still active and in-shape enough to have killed two people. Nikanor of Belarus is the strongest left, with two kills as well, while Marineh of Armenia is the youngest but most cunning remaining, and also has just two kills. No one knows who will win, it seems to be pretty evenly matched still. Two citizens died, 3 remain. 15e Journée (22 juin) There were no events today. 16e Journée (23 juin) Nikanor Domashev of is killed by Rachael Kelley of . Résumé It's all getting really exciting now! Somehow, Rachael of Ireland managed to lead Nikanor in a chase, which was really just a plot for him to fall into her Indian foot-trap she made. Miraculously, it worked, and suddenly Nikanor found himself in excruciating pain and trapped with his leg down a spiked hole. Rachael used this chance to stab him in the chest three times and watch him bleed out. One citizen died, 2 remain. 17e Journée (24 juin) Marineh Zeitunyan of is killed by Rachael Kelley of . Résumé And that's it! Europe, the winner of the 9th Eurovision Battle Royale is Rachael Kelley of Ireland! Many said it couldn't be done; how could a middle-aged small woman possibly be strong enough to kill others and survive a deathmatch? Rachael proved exactly how one could do that in these past two weeks. In the final moments, various circumstances brought both the remaining citizens fleeing towards the center of the Arena, where the two ended up fighting. Marineh ended up being pinned down by Rachael, who choked her to death. It was a less-bloody but certainly more dramatic end to what has been a truly stunning Eurovision. Tableau du Résultat